La fin
by Yuleo
Summary: Si sa lumière n'est plus, alors rien n'a plus d'importance...


Os écrit pendant la nuit du fof sur les thèmes "étreinte", "partir" et "mémoire".

En vrai, je pensais clairement être remis.e de la mort d'Elliot. Mais alors pas du tout, absolument pas. J'ai cru que j'allais pleurer en l'écrivant, et encore plus en le relisant. Mais je suis content.e d'avoir pu écrire dessus pour la première fois. On va dire que c'est un progrès !

Bonne lecture !

**TW** : mort

* * *

Un hurlement. C'est tout ce qui sort de sa bouche lorsqu'il le trouve. Un long très long hurlement qui se répercute sur les pierres de la crypte et lui fait mal aux oreilles. Mais il n'arrive pas à s'arrêter, il ne peut croire ce qu'il voit devant lui.

Elliot, mort.

D'un mouvement vif et désorganisé, il étreint le cadavre. Il est déjà à genoux, le simple fait de voir son maitre et ami couvert de sang lui a coupé les jambes. Il a tout de suite compris qu'il n'y avait plus aucun espoir, que le jeune homme était parti. Et pourtant il n'arrive pas à l'accepter.

Il serre le corps contre lui, de toutes ses forces. Il lui murmure de ne pas partir, de ne pas le laisser, de ne pas l'abandonner dans ce monde si froid et austère. Il le supplie de rester, de rester vivant et de rester sa lumière.

Et il l'engueule, bien évidemment qu'il l'engueule. C'est leur meilleur moyen de communication après tout, les cris et les coups. Il lui dit que ce n'est qu'un imbécile, un idiot de première. Que lui-même disait qu'il n'y avait que les personnes stupides pour se sacrifier au nom d'un « plus grand bien ». Que son acte va à l'encontre de ses grands discours pompeux comme celui qu'il avait sorti à Oz dans les souterrains de l'école. Que tout ça va contre ce qu'il avait toujours proclamer. Seul un idiot franchit ses propres règles.

Mais rien n'y a rien à faire. Elliot ne se réveille pas, son cœur reste silencieux. Il est quand même parti, quand même mort. Et c'est inacceptable.

C'est inacceptable que la seule personne qui l'a accepté, la seule personne qui lui a vraiment appris ce que c'est que de vivre devienne soudainement un souvenir. Quelqu'un qui n'existe plus que dans les mémoires, car il a disparu de la réalité.

Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible.

Tout est de sa faute.

C'est son erreur qui lui a coûté la vie. Lors de cette excursion pour aller sauver les enfants, Elliot l'avait protégé et il avait failli en mourir. Mais cette chain l'avait sauvé. Et il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Il avait fermé les yeux sur tout ce qui n'allait, n'osant faire remonter à la surface tous les souvenirs que la mémoire du blond semblait avoir altéré. Il n'osait pas, il avait peur, il était perdu. Il voulait le garder en vie.

Ça l'a tué. Parce que c'est un garçon trop fier, qui ne veut que ce qui est juste. Parce qu'il veut se venger de celui qui a décimé sa famille. Parce qu'il veut sauver le plus de personnes possibles dans ce piège qu'Isla Yura leur a tendu. Et Elliot est quelqu'un de bien trop têtu pour ne pas suivre jusqu'au bout la décision qu'il a prise, même si elle est stupide.

On essaie de le dégager du corps mais il se braque. C'est la dernière fois qu'il peut le serrer dans ses bras. La dernière étreinte, l'adieu. Et il ne veut pas. Il ne veut pas d'un monde où sa lumière n'existe plus. Où celui qu'il aime n'existe plus. Il n'en veut pas. Il ne veut pas qu'il le quitte. Car s'il n'est plus là, quelle raison lui reste-t-il pour continuer ?

Aucune. Il n'avait qu'Elliot. Désormais le monde est vide de tout. Il ne reste que ses lumières qui murmurent des choses qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre. Pas pour l'instant. Pas alors qu'Elliot est là, dans ses bras, mort.

Il ne le reverra plus rire, sourire. Ils ne joueront plus du piano à quatre mains. Ils ne se chamailleront plus. Ils ne débattront plus littérature ensemble. C'est fini tout ça, c'est fini.

C'est inconcevable que dans ce monde ci, la seule chose qu'il reste d'Elliot, ce soient ses souvenirs. C'est inconcevable de vivre dans un monde où Elliot n'existe pas.

Rien n'a plus d'importance désormais. Rien.


End file.
